Love Actually
by the autumn evening
Summary: Saat Sakura kuliah di New York, Naruto pindah ke Los Angeles dan memiliki sahabat baru, namanya Sasuke. Mendengar cerita menyenangkan tentang Sasuke, Sakura tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak berpikir hal yang sama. AU. SasuSaku. Oneshot. FINISHED


**Love Actually is... All Around**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the story inspired from one of the story in Love Actually The Movie, re-making with huge differrent things. As you can tell.

 **Warning:** **AU** **.** ONESHOT. SASUSAKU. Naruto sangat adorable tapi clueless. BROMANCE!SASUNARU (Yang berpotensi komentar hubungan setiap tokoh ga Canon, OOC, please DO EXIT. It's friggin' AU, I do what I please on my Alternate Universe bubbles. Read with your concequences; if you want the original, read the manga bishshhs)

 **Summary:**

 **Saat Sakura kuliah di New York, Naruto pindah ke Los Angeles dan memiliki sahabat baru, namanya Sasuke. Mendengar cerita menyenangkan tentang Sasuke, Sakura tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak berpikir hal yang sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan menyukainya," kata Naruto. "Aku tahu kalian pasti akan langsung akrab." Dia menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menariknya melewati bar yang penuh sesak malam itu. Pemuda pirang itu mengabaikan gerutuan orang yang tidak sengaja mereka tabrak. Saat mereka sudah sampai di meja tujuan, Naruto mendorong Sakura untuk berdiri di depannya. Seperti sedang mempersembahkan Sakura pada orang di hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke," teriak Naruto ceria. "Ini Sakura."

Sasuke berhenti mengobrol dan membalikan badan. _Whoa_. Serius yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah Sasuke? Karena selama dua tahun Sakura bertukar _email_ serta pesan _text_ dengan Naruto, mengobrol banyak hal tentang Sasuke, tidak sekalipun Naruto menyebutkan betapa _hot_ -nya Sasuke. _Superduper-_ seksi.

"Hai," Sakura tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi rapi. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, semangat karena pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Jadi kau yang sudah menggantikan posisiku selama dua tahu belakangan?"

Sasuke menerima jabat tangannya pendek dan terlalu formal. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, merengut.

"Maksudku, jadi sahabat Naruto saat aku tidak ada. _Hey_ , sekarang walau aku sudah kembali, aku tidak keberatan berbagi si Baka pirang denganmu."

"Hn," hanya itu respon yang ia dapatkan.

Pertemuan ini tidak berjalan seperti apa yang selama ini Sakura bayangkan. Seharusnya mereka lebih akrab dari ini. Entah mengapa Sakura berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan menjadi trio sahabat akrab seperti dalam bayangannya. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang biasa saja.

"Naruto pernah menyebutkan tentang aku, kan?" gadis itu menoleh menatap Naruto untuk mengonfirmasi, namun sahabatnya sudah berjalan menuju bar, melambaikan tangan pada bartender untuk memesan minuman.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, "dia membicaraan tentangmu. Naruto mengatakan bahwa kau kuliah di New York."

"Iya," kata Sakura, "Empat tahun di sana. Kembali ke LA untuk lanjut studi."

"Begitu," Sasuke mengangguk sopan, dia menarik lengan kemejanya, menunjukan ketidaknyamanan. "Naruto bilang kau mempelajari psikologi."

Naruto juga tidak pernah memberitahu Sakura bahwa Sasuke sangat kaku.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ayah adalah dokter hewan dan ibu dokter gigi. Sepertinya menjadi anak mereka sedikit banyak mempengaruhi impianku."

"Begitu," ulang Sasuke. "Mereka setuju dengan pilihan karir masa depanmu?"

"Tidak," Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Ibu ingin aku jadi _Stripper_. Menghasilkan lebih banyak uang dan lebih sedikit pajak."

Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bercanda," lanjut Sakura, merasakan wajahnya merona merah karena candaannya gagal. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat terhibur.

"Jadi aku datang ke sini lebih cepat untuk menghabiskan musim panas dengan Naruto sebelum kuliah mulai di musim gugur." Sakura menjelaskan, "Kami sedang mencari apartemen. Yang kecil saja, asalkan dekat universitas dan galeri seni. Kalau bisa ada AC, kalau ada balkon itu akan sangat bagus. Tapi aku mencari yang di lantai dasar, paling tinggi lantai tiga, karena aku benci ketinggian. Aku sedang berusaha mengatasinya, sih. Karena nantinya aku akan menghadapi pasien dengan berbagai macam rasa takut dan masalah, setidaknya sebelum itu aku harus mengatasi rasa takutku sendiri. Dan..."

Sakura berhenti, karena dia mulai mengoceh. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di acara formal seperti interview. Dan _hey_ , mungkin ocehannya bisa membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau Sakura cukup _easy-going_ untuk dapat bergabung dalam tim Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja akan membahasnya sebelum Sasuke berbicara. "Senang berjumpa denganmu." Dan dengan itu dia berbalik, mengabaikan Sakura yang hanya dapat membuka mulut tercengang sambil menatap punggungnya. Punggung kekar berotot seksi tapi tidak sopan itu.

"Ini," kata Naruto, menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Sakura. "Sasuke _cool,_ kan?"

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya tentang aku?"

.

.

.

Naruto pertama kali bertemu Sasuke saat wawancara kerja di Uchiha Galery of Art saat masih kuliah tahun ketiga jurusan seni.

"Memang butuh waktu untuk dapat dekat dengannya," kata Naruto. "Awalnya dia pikir aku bodoh, _well_ , dia masih memanggilku Idiot sampai sekarang, kan? Dia tidak mengizinkan aku menyentuh apapun selama enam bulan bekerja di galeri. Awal bekerja di sana aku hanya membersihkan lantai dan mengusir anak- anak yang datang untuk melihat lukisan- lukisan telanjang."

"Lalu?" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya, bersiap mendengarkan kejadian yang menjadi batu loncatan persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mungkin Naruto menemukan karya Monet yang belum ditemukan sebelumnya dan lupa menceritakannya pada Sakura.

"Lalu sudah," Naruto mengedikan bahu. "Suatu malam kami minum bersama setelah kerja, dan aku menyadari dibalik wajah sombongnya, dia lumayan menyenangkan, dan baik. Dan setelah selesai kuliah, dia menawariku sebagai pegawai tetap."

" _Hey_ ," Naruto meneruskan saat Sakura tidak juga merespon. "Aku pernah cerita tentang aku dan Sasuke menyanyi _Shake It Off_ dengan memakai kostum ninja saat pesta _Halloween_ kan?"

Ya, Naruto sudah menceritakannya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua hal menyenangkan yang dia lakukan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mau bertanding melempar sepatu sejauh mungkin, meluncur turun lewat pegangan tangga dan berbagai hal menyenangkan lainnya yang pernah Naruto lakukan bersamanya.

"Apa dia tahu tentang Hinata?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku pernah menyebutkannya sekilas. Kami tidak membicarakan tentang hal seperti itu. Dia tidak suka membicarakan hal pribadi. Sepertinya dia pernah pacaran dengan seorang _stalker_ dan itu membuatnya tidak trauma?"

"Ugh." Sakura merinding.

"Lagipula, mendengarkan curhatanku adalah tugasmu."

Sakura memutar bolamata. "Jadi kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Hinata?"

"Dia bekerja di butik sebelah galeri." Jawab Naruto dengan mata bersinar. "Datang saja ke tempat kerjaku saat jam istirahat dan kita bisa makan siang bersama."

Itu artinya sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Sakura dapat melihat Hinata, semakin mengenal Sasuke dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah dayung yang besar dan lengan yang kuat.

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya, Sakura membuat tiga _sandwich_ identik dengan salad dan sedikit mayo sebelum membungkusnya ke dalam kantong kertas. Dia memasukan buah _peach_ matang dan secarik catatan pada tiap kotak.

Untuk Naruto— **aku memang menyayangimu tanpa syarat, tapi tolong tutup lagi** ** _tube_** **pasta giginya setelah memakainya.**

Sasuke mendapatkan nomer ponsel Sakura dan— **Hey, sebagai sahabat Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita lebih sering** ** _hang out_** **? Aku menyenangkan, sungguh : )**

Dan untuk dirinya, Sakura menuliskan— **Sakura, kau itu unik. Jangan menyerah membuktikannya pada Sasuke.**

.

.

.

Uchiha Galery of Art hampir sama seperti setiap museum seni yang Sakura kunjungi sebelumnya—langit- langit yang tinggi, lantai pualam dan aroma unik perpaduan antara klasik dan segar. Tidak seperti galeri seni lainnya, ada banyak fotografi dipamerkan di sana, hampir sama jumlahnya dengan lukisan yang dipamerkan. Dia tengah memperhatikan satu foto berjudul ' _Massacre'_ saat seseorang menegur dari belakangnya.

"Maaf, kami akan segera tutup karena jam makan siang akan segera mulai. Kami kembali buka pada..." Sasuke berhenti saat Sakura membalikan badan. Hari itu Sakura memang memakai topi, jadi rambut merah mudanya tidak tampak.

"Menurutku judul foto ini tidak begitu sesuai," Sakura tersenyum, "Kecuali kalau fotografernya memang bertujuan membuat judul yang mengandung sarkasme."

"Kau mengejek kerjaanku?" tanya Sasuke pelan, satu alis mengangkat.

Mata Sakura melebar. "Ini karyamu?"

"Interpretasi," jelas Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Penggambaran karya klasik yang terlupakan karena orang lebih suka tekhnologi. Sebagai contoh, orang mencukupkan membaca _ebook_ tanpa menambah koleksi di perpustakaan mereka. "

"Tidak semua orang suka klasik," timpal Sakura.

"Semua orang harus menghargai klasik."

"Seperti _Bronte_ ini? Aku tebak, r _olemodel_ mu pasti Heathcliff. Sosok yang gelap dan misterius."

"Seperti yang aku bilang, kami akan segera tutup untuk..."

"Makan siang. Iya aku tahu." Sakura mengangkat keranjang piknik berisi tiga kotak makanan. "Aku bawa makan siang untuk kita semua. Naruto bilang kalian makan siang di kantor. Jadi, di mana itu?"

Sasuke berdiri diam terlalu lama sebelum menjawab. "Ada yang harus aku kerjakan di kantor. Beberapa panggilan, jadi aku tidak istirahat."

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja," sahut Sakura, sama sekali tidak mencoba menyembunyikan nada skeptik pada suaranya. "Kalau begitu mungkin Naruto dan aku bisa makan di luar sini, dan kau bisa bergabung dengan kami jika sudah selesai dengan... kerjaanmu."

Sasuke kini menatapnya seperti Sakura baru saja mengejek nenek moyangnya. "Tidak boleh makan di dalam galeri,"pemuda itu mendesis, menatap tajam pintu keluar.

"Oh," respon Sakura, mengikuti pandangan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu bisa tolong bilang Naruto aku menunggunya di luar?"

Sasuke mengangguk kaku.

"Dan," lanjut Sakura, mencoba mengambil satu kotak dari tasnya. "Ini untukmu." Dia mengayunkannya di hadapan Sasuke tidak sabar sampai pria itu menerimanya dengan ragu. Dia merasa sedikit bodoh karena sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan sudah terlambat untuk mengambil catatan yang ia sisipkan di sana.

"Kau tidak perlu..."

"Terselah lah," kata Sakura cepat. "Kau sebaiknya cuci dulu _peach_ nya. Dan aku sudah pisahkan _dressing_ untuk saladnya."

"Terimakasih," kata Sasuke menatap melewati kepala Sakura. "Um, mungkin lain kali..."

.

.

.

Hanya saja, beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke beralasan harus mengatur beberapa dokumen, dan sekali lagi Sakura dan Naruto kembali makan siang berdua saja. Mereka duduk di meja taman yang terletak antara galeri dan butik baju tempat Hinata bekerja.

"Aku rasa dia tidak menyukaiku," Sakura memutar _spaghetti_ dengan garpunya.

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto mendongak, "Hei, jangan bodoh. Menurut Sasuke kau hebat."

Alis Sakura terangkat, "Apa dia bilang begitu padamu?"

" _Well_ , tidak secara langsung. Tapi dia tidak perlu mengatakannya. Ini kau, Sakura. Semua orang menyukaimu." Naruto kembali menampakan senyum bodohnya saat membaca catatan dari Sakura.

 **"'Naruto, sahabat sejati adalah mereka yang ada dalam saat terberatmu dan mereka yang meletakan kembali kotak susu ke dalam kulkas.'** Aw, makasih, Sakura."

Sakura meninju bahu Naruto main- main, dia berpikir apakah Sasuke sudah membaca _note-of-the-day_ miliknya hari ini.

 ** _'Tapi_** **_aku mulai suka karena kau tidak menyukaiku. Sungguh aneh! Aku pikir, walaupun aku tahu semua orang saling benci satu sama lain, aku pikirmereka tidak bisa untuk tidak menyukaiku.'_**

Menurut Sakura, _note_ Sasuke hari ini adalah ide jeniusnya. Karena a) kutipan itu sangat menggambarkan hubungan mereka dan b) itu kutipan buku Wuthering Height, karya klasik dan favorit Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke belum juga menghubungi nomer Sakura yang sudah ia catat di note pertamanya. Dan satu-satunya pesan yang Naruto sampaikan dari Sasuke adalah agar Sakura tidak usah membawakan makan siang untuknya lagi.

"Dia itu pemilih makanan," kata Naruto. "Dan dia tidak suka _peach_."

Sakura bodoh, mencoba mendekati Sasuke dengan memberi makanan yang dia tidak suka.

"Tapi aku sangat suka," tambah Naruto.

.

.

.

LA sangat terik di musim panas. Naruto dan Sakura setuju untuk mementingkan kebutuhan pendingin ruangan dibandingkan apapun. Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah apartemen yang cukup bagus dan murah dengan dua kamar walau jarak tempuh menuju kampus Sakura adalah tiga puluh menit jalan kaki. Tidak ada pihak yang tidak setuju tentang ini, karena mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara kandung. Jika Naruto sedang bekerja, Sakura menyibukan diri dengan bersih- bersih dan berkeliling kota, mengakrabkan diri dengan kampus barunya dan membuat kartu perpustakaan. Dia mengunjungi Naruto untuk makan siang sehat bersama dua kali seminggu.

Sakura mengikuti anjuran pihak kampus untuk melakukan kerja sosial di _call centre_ daerah. Tapi Sakura juga membutuhkan pekerjaan yang dapat menambah biaya hidupnya. Dia tidak mau terus mengandalkan orangtua dan juga tidak ingin tabungannya terus berkurang.

"Kebetulan," seru Naruto, saat Sakura mengatakan kalau dia akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan. "Kami sedang butuh seseorang di bagian arsip. Hanya bekerja beberapa jam saja seminggu, tapi..."

Kedengarannya bagus. Lagipula saat kuliah dimulai, Sakura hanya akan memiliki sedikit jam bebas.

"Sebentar aku telepon Sasuke."

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan, sudah yakin ke mana arah pembicaraan telepon itu.

"Sasuke?...ya... tidak ada apa- apa. Oh! Aku dapat seseorang untuk bekerja di bagian arsip... Sakura... oh? Sejak kapan... begitu?..."

"Tidak ada lowongan?" tebak Sakura saat Naruto mendudukan diri.

"Iya," jawab Naruto. "Maaf, Sakura. Sasuke sudah terlanjur menjanjikan posisi itu pada orang lain baru saja sebelum aku telepon."

"Tentu saja," gumam Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa- apa."

Tidak masalah, karena Sakura mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah toko komik hari selanjutnya. Dia dibayar untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan semua manga yang belum sempat ia baca. Sungguh lebih baik daripada melihat wajah tidak senang Sasuke Uchiha setiap hari.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak memperlakukan Sakura dengan buruk. Sasuke yang pendiam hanya menjadi lebih diam jika ada Sakura.

Bukti pertama: di pesta pindah rumah yang diselenggarakan Naruto dan Sakura, saat acara baru dimulai, Sasuke sedang berada di tengah kerumunan tamu. Lengannya merangkul Naruto sambil bercerita entah tentang apa, Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya dari dapur. Sakura sendiri sedikit terpesona dengan senyum lebar Sasuke, suara tawa berat serta postur santainya. Matanya—menawan bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Membuat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bergabung dalam obrolan.

"Hey, kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanyanya, berdiri di luar lingkaran kerumunan.

"Sasuke sedang bercerita tentang seorang aktifis agama yang pernah mencoba memakaikan baju ke patung _Michelangelo_ tiruan yang sedang dipamerkan." Jelas Naruto menarik Sakura mendekat.

"Iya?" Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke, dan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum saat Sasuke bergerak tak nyaman.

"Ceritanya sudah selesai," pemuda berambut hitam itu mengedikan bahu, "tidak lucu kalau diceritakan lagi. Sai, bagaimana progresnya?"

"Masih dalam pengerjaan," jawab seseorang yang baru pertama kali Sakura lihat, mungkin Sai.

Lihat?

Bukti kedua: Saat ada sebuah event perkumpulan persahabatan yang diselenggarakan Sasuke dengan galeri seni lain. _Event_ yang cukup besar saat Konohamaru—pekerja paruh waktu yang Sasuke, yang kata Naruto sangat payah dan sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan untuk berada di ruang arsip—izin sakit karena suatu kecelakaan. Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membantu dengan senang hati, semua sudah aman terkendali sampai tiba- tiba Sasuke tidak bisa hadir. Orang itu bahkan rela tidak menghadiri event yang dia buat sendiri demi menghindari Sakura.

Bukti ketiga: Saat mereka bertiga pergi _clubbing_ dan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa seperti bicara pada ruang hampa, membuat gadis itu memilih berdansa untuk mengabaikan penolakan yang ia terima.

Setelah bukti keempat, lima dan enam, Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti berusaha beramah-tamah setiap ada Sasuke.

Sakura seperti buah _peach_. Dan Sasuke benci _peach_.

.

.

.

Lucunya, Naruto sama- sama menyukai mereka berdua dan tidak mengerti tentang ketegangan yang terjadi dalam hubungan kedua sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memberi tahunya, namun saat Naruto pulang ke rumah dan bercerita tentang hal- hal menyenangkan yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak tega.

Sakura berhenti mempermasalahkan sikap dingin Sasuke saat musim gugur tiba. Karena kuliah bermula, dengan dua pekerjaan dan tesis yang harus dia kerjakan, Sakura tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan Sasuke. Sasuke rupanya juga sibuk, dia hanya bisa keluar dengan Naruto setiap malam Rabu dan Jumat.

Sangat kebetulan, itu adalah malam saat Sakura bekerja di _call-centre_. Membuatnya tidak bisa bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Shikamaru adalah Manager _call center_ tempat Sakura bekerja sukarela. "Mereka bercerita, kau cukup mendengarkan. Jangan bahas tentang dirimu. Buat penelepon mau mengunjungi komunitas bantuan terdekat. Nasehati mereka sebisamu. Kalau kau merasa situasi mereka diluar kendalimu, panggil aku atau Karin. Ingat, terkadang mereka menelepon bukan untuk mendapatkan solusi, mereka hanya butuh teman mengobrol. Jangan terlalu terlibat dengan salah satu dari mereka. Kalau ada seseorang yang hanya ingin bicara denganmu, maka ketergantungan itu akan membahayakan bagimu begitujuga dia. Lagi, kalau hal seperti ini terjadi, panggil aku atau Karin."

Sakura hanya memahami setengah dari apa yang Shikamaru katakan.

"Selamat malam. Anda bercerita, kami mendengarkan. Dengan Sakura ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Hai Sakura."

"Hai Ino. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Ino tidak menjawab selama beberapa menit. "Hari ini aku kambuh."

Sakura menggumam simpati, "Mau menceritakannya?"

.

.

.

Sakura pulang ke _Seattle_ saat libur _Halloween_ , membiarkan orangtuanya menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang kehidupan barunya di LA. Dengan sabar dia menjawab semua pertanyaan ayah dan ibunya, meyakinkan mereka bahwa kuliah dan pekerjaannya berjalan lancar.

"Bagaimana hidup di LA?" tanya ayahnya.

"Menyenangkan," jawab Sakura jujur. Dia tinggal bersama dengan sahabatnya, profesornya keren dan Sakura cinta pekerjaannya. Dia juga mendapatkan teman baru—Sasori dan Deidara dari toko komik, Tenten dan Lee dari kampus. Ada banyak yang dapat ia lakukan di LA, dan Sakura hampir melakukan semua yang ia bisa.

"Ada seseorang yang spesial?" kali ini Ibunya.

Sakura mengernyit. "Maksud ibu, seperti bertemu selebriti _Hollywood_?"

Ibunya memutar bolamata. Sakura mengedikan bahu. "Cerita lama. A bertemu B, A suka B, B tidak suka A. Bukan cerita menarik untuk dijadikan film."

"B akan ayah suntik dengan vaksin kuda kalau dia menginjakan kaki ke _Seattle_." Janji ayahnya.

"Ibu akan cabuti giginya tanpa bius." Tambah ibunya sambil mengangguk.

Dan itulah kenapa Sakura sangat menyayangi orangtuanya.

Sakura juga mengunjungi rumah Naruto, mendapatkan bonus _makan_ pie buatan tante Kushina. Sakura bercerita bahwa Naruto hidup dengan baik dan pekerjaannya lancar. Bahwa Sakura menjaganya dengan baik.

"Aku menaruh catatan harian di kotak makan siangnya."

Kushina tertawa. "Dulu aku menulis catatan untuk kalian berdua setiap hari."

Sakura ingat. Sakura membawa bekal sendiri, namun Kushina selalu menulis dua catatan di kotak bekal Naruto. Selalu mirip. **_'Makan buahnya lebih dulu...' , 'Jangan buat masalah...' , 'Semangat ujiannya!'_** dan selalu diakhiri dengan **_'Jangan lupa, aku menyayangi kalian_**.'

"Tante adalah inspirasiku," kata Sakura, mengangkat piringnya meminta lebih banyak pie. Pie yang masih hangat, manis dengan rasa nostalgia.

"Kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

Garpu Sakura berderik di piring, Kushina tertawa.

"Jadi sudah?"

"Tante," Sakura memperingatkan.

"Hey, tante juga sudah melihatnya." Alisnya naik turun memberitahu bahwa dia tahu Sakura juga terpesona pada Sasuke.

"Aku butuh panutan baru," gumam Sakura.

Kushina lagi- lagi tertawa.

.

.

.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu dan sikap dinginnya adalah cara dia menutupinya. Versi lain sikap anak laki- laki yang suka menarik rambut dan berbuat jahil pada anak perempuan yang mereka suka saat masih sekolah dasar."

Sakura mendesah. Dia sudah pernah berpikir tentang itu juga. "Ino, dia tidak jahat padaku. Dia sangat normal. Menyebalkan sekali sopannya. Dia menatapku dengan wajah biasa tanpa ekspesinya." Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya sendiri saat melihat Sasuke. "Dia bahkan...Baik, ibu. Rumah Sakit Autumn memiliki klinik yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan anda. Buka sampai jam sepuluh malam, setiap hari. Baik, saya akan cek nomer mereka untuk anda."

"Ada Shikamaru?" tanya Ino dari seberang saluran.

"Iya," bisik Sakura, dia berpura- pura mencari di buku telepon sampai Shikamaru pergi.

"Aku menceritakan sebuah joke pada Sasuke kemarin dan dia melihatku seperti aku baru saja menendang kucingnya." Lanjut Sakura setelah Shikamaru pergi.

"Joke seperti apa?"

"Dua manusia salju sedang ada di halaman rumah. Satu di antaranya menatap yang lainnya dan berkata, 'hey, kau mencium bau wortel tidak?'"

Ino terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih," kata Sakura.

"Sasuke kedengarannya brengsek."

"Memang," bisik Sakura antusias, karena pada akhirnya ada yang setuju dengannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyukainya?"

Sakura tersedak. "Aku tidak menyukainya. _Anyway_ , kita seharusnya bicara tentangmu, dan cara agar aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku sudah bilang, mengobrol denganmu sudah membantuku. Aku bosan kalau terus bercerita. Lagipula, kau selalu membuatku menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Jadi ini saatnya pembalasan."

"Ibu, saya dapat mengatur jadwal untuk pertemuan dengan salah satu ahli di sana."

"Oh, jangan bohong Sakura. Aku tahu tidak ada Shikamaru di dekatmu."

Sakura mendesah. "Dia sahabat Naruto."

Ino tidak percaya dengan jawabannya.

"Itu salah satu alasannya," Sakura bersikeras.

"Tapi ada alasan lain."

Sasuke mungkin adalah lelaki paling tampan yang pernah Sakura lihat. Dan Sakura sudah pernah melihat banyak selebriti, _hence_ , dia tinggal di LA. Tapi ini bukan hanya tentang penampilan saja.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya." Kata Sakura ragu. "Hanya saja, aku menyukainya dari semua cerita Naruto tentangnya. Dia seperti sosok yang hebat, _fun_ , dan aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan bonus saat aku bertemu dengannya, ternyata dia sangat tampan dan aku... aku benci karena dia membenciku."

Ino tidak mengatakan apapun dalam waktu yang lama.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau mungkin Sasuke mencintai Naruto?"

Sakura pernah memikirkan tentang itu, sekilas. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat memiliki masalah dengan Hinata, gadis yang Naruto suka danyang lebih berhak untuk dicemburui. "Sasuke tidak cinta Naruto."

"Mungkin kau benar, mungkin dia memang tidak menyukaimu saja." Kata Ino. "Tapi hey, kenapa kau tidak memastikannya? Kenapa tidak coba sekali lagi?"

Sakura membuat perjanjian dengan Ino. Dia akan mengajak Sasuke makan malam, untuk terakhir kali, kalau Ino berjanji akan keluar dari rumahnya cukup satu jam saja besok.

Mereka setuju dan menutup telepon. Shikamaru merengut curiga menatap Sakura dari sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

"Naruto tidak di sini," kata Sasuke menggantikan sapaan hai, saat Sakura mengunjungi galeri. "Hari ini dia libur."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura, kembali melihat foto sekumpulan domba di padang rumput yang sejak tadi ia amati sembari menunggu Sasuke muncul. "Apa kau juga memotret ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk, tangannya semakin dalam masuk ke saku.

"Bagus,"

"Terimakasih." Nadanya netral.

"Kau suka alam?"

"Aku mengagumi keseimbangan yang tercipta di alam. Komposisi yang tertangkap lensa kamera selalu terlihat bagus dan seperti seharusnya."

Sakura tertawa, membuat Sasuke menegang. "Apa?"

"Bukan apa- apa. Hanya saja, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau katakan padaku." Itu berarti sudah tiga bulan-lebih.

Ekspresi Sasuke tertutup seketika, membuat Sakura ingin memutar bolamata.

"Jadi, Naruto butuh bantuanmu malam ini. Dia beli rak dari IKEA, dan katanya ingin merakitnya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mengawasi kegilaannya karena ada sesuatu."

Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya. "Naruto merakit rak sendiri?"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, kan?" angguk Sakura.

"Dia hampir memotong ibu jarinya sendiri saat mencoba memasang tirai tahun lalu."

"Dia pernah mendapat dua belas jahitan saat ingin mengencangkan engsel pintu kamarnya sendiri."

"Matanya seperti baru ditonjok saat mencoba memperbaiki lemari di kantor."

"Jadi intinya kau paham situasi apa yang akan terjadi." Sakura menyimpulkan.

"Aku akan datang jam tujuh dan membantunya," janji Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke datang tepat waktu. Sakura baru saja selesai mengangkat steak dari pemanggang saat bel pintu berbunyi.

"Hai," sapanya pada Sasuke yang tercengang saat dia membukakan pintu. "Sini masuk."

Naruto muncul dari kamarnya sambil meregangkan tubuh saat melihat Sasuke. "Hei, Teme. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku mengundangnya," Sakura menjelaskan, "untuk makan malam. Aku ingin kita bertiga makan malam bersama sesekali. Setiap aku di rumah, Sasuke sepertinya sibuk. Karena malam ini dia tidak sibuk, jadi kenapa tidak, iya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeram menatap Sakura dari balik punggung Naruto.

"Kau tidak tiba-tiba pusing, kan?" lanjut Sakura mulai menata piring.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak tiba- tiba ingat ada acara yang harus kau hadiri sekarang juga?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo makan."

Naruto seperti moderator. Satu- satunya kesamaan antara Sasuke dan Sakura adalah menjadi sahabat Naruto. Sakura sudah berusaha maksimal malam ini—pencahayaan lembut, musik pelan, taplak meja linen, dan gelas- gelas _wine_. Gadis itu tidak menyerah mendengar jawaban satu kata Sasuke pada satu jam pertama. Dia terus mengajak pria bersurai hitam itu mengobrol, mencoba mendapatkan informasi tentang keluarganya, kehidupannya sampai sekarang, ketertarikannya pada seni sampai Sasuke meletakan garpu dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak apa- apa, Teme?"

"Iya," jawab Sasuke. "Cuma sedang memikirkan pengiriman barang yang telat dan catatan pemesanan yang hilang. Merepotkan sekali."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Seharusnya kemarin biarkan Sakura yang mengelola arsip."

Sasuke tersedak _wine_ yang sedang ia sesap.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke setelah serangkaian batuk. Dia tersenyum lelah pada Naruto, membuat Sakura cemburu melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film?" ajak Naruto setelah mereka selesai makan dan membersihkan meja.

Baru tigapuluh menit film berjalan, Naruto sudah mendengkur keras dengan kepala menyandar pada bahu Sakura. Sasuke lebih sibuk menatap langit- langit ruang tengak daripada layar kaca.

"Kau boleh pulang kalau kau mau," kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa harus disuruh dua kali.  
.

.

.

Sakura setuju untuk pergi berkencan kalau Ino mau pergi ke salon. Ini adalah salah satu bagian dari perjanjian 'Perlakukan Dirimu Dengan Baik' di antara mereka.

Sepupu Hinata, Neji, adalah sosok ideal. Tampan, tinggi dan memiliki mata yang indah. Dia membawa Sakura ke restoran _fushion_ Asia, bertanya apa yang Sakura suka sebelum memesan.

"Apa kau suka buah _peach_?" tanya Sakura.

Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik, "Sangat." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sempurna.

Sepanjang makan malam, cara Neji menatap mata Sakura, dan tertawa pada setiap candaan bodoh Sakura, caranya menunjukan ketertarikan pada Sakura, ingin tahu semua hal tentangnya. Neji menggandeng tangan Sakura saat mereka berjalan mengelilingi. Dan cara Neji menyebut nama Sakura seperti dia menikmatinya. Setiap kali Sakura tersenyum, membuat pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum lebih lebar.

Sempurna, seharusnya. Namun Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Jadi," Neji tersenyum, terlihat sedikit sedih saat mereka sudah sampai di apartemennya dan Naruto. "Apa kau akan bilang kalau kau akan menghubungiku tapi tidak melakukannya, atau kita _skip_ saja langsung pada endingnya 'ini bukan salahmu, tapi salahku'?"

Sakura mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lengan Neji. Benar dugaannya, Neji tahu bahwa Sakura tidak benar- benar tertarik sejak awal. Dia sangat tidak bisa bersyukur. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya, "sungguh."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Neji putus asa. "Kau sangat sempurna dan aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Kalau saja aku bertemu denganmu empat bulan lalu, kencan ini pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Tapi?" Neji meminta penjelasan.

"Tapi," ulang Sakura, "Ini memang bukan salahmu, dan ini juga bukan salahku. Ini salah Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya," Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku sungguh tidak berniat membuang-buang waktumu dengan kencan bersamaku. Aku hanya mencoba..." dia berhenti dan mengedikan bahu.

"Ah," Neji mengangguk, "Apa kau ingin curhat tentang Sasuke?"

Sakura memukul lengan Neji, "Aku tidak sejahat itu."

Sakura semakin merasa bersalah melihat senyum terpaksa Neji.

.

.

.

Naruto belum tidur saat Sakura kembali. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya, alisnya terangkat sampai hampir menghilang di garis rambutnya. Sakura mengerutkan wajah sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Tidak lancar, ya?" dia menyimpulkan saat Sakura mendudukan diri di sebelahnya di sofa. "Hey, mau dengar joke?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura setelah meneguk isi kaleng minumannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum memulai, "Dua manusia salju ada di halaman rumah. Salah satunya bertanya—'hey, apa kau mencium bau wortel?'"

"Sudah pernah dengar," gumam Sakura.

"Ya? Joke yang payah kan? Dapat dari Sasuke tadi. menurutnya joke itu sangat lucu. Serius, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya karena dia terus-terusan tertawa."

Sasuke sialan. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum saat Sakura menceritakan joke itu padanya dulu.

.

.

.

Neji mengirim sms padanya seminggu kemudian, hanya ' _Hai_ ,' dan ' _Bagaimana kabarmu_?' kemudian ' _Bagaimana Sasuke_?'

' _Nihil'_ jawab Sakura. ' _Tanya lagi tahun depan._ ' Lanjut Sakura.

.

.

.

"Entahlah, Sakura. Sepertinya akan ada banyak orang."

Sakura tertawa. "Ini cuma _gathering_ teman terdekat dan keluarga saja."

"Berapa orang?" tanya Ino.

"Oke, aku sebutkan ya. Keluargaku dan Naruto berarti empat orang. Lalu beberapa teman dari rumah, teman kerjaan, teman- teman Naruto saat aku di New York, teman kuliahku, teman dari _call centre_ ini... jadi sekitar seratus lima puluh?"

Sakura harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat Ino berteriak di seberang. "Seratus lima puluh?"

Minimal. "Iya, tapi kau jadi bisa bertemu semua orang yang selalu aku ceritakan. Dan mereka akan menyukaimu."

Ino terdiam lagi. "Apa Sasuke akan ada di sana?"

"Mungkin," Sakura mendesah. "Aku dengar Naruto memintanya mengambil gambar dan video, karena itu adalah keahliannya. Abaikan saja dia, akan lebih banyak orang yang lebih penting di sana. Orangtuaku, Naruto dan Hinata, dan Shikamaru. Aku yakin mereka akan senang melihatmu. Aku akan senang jika bisa bertemu denganmu."

Lalu jeda lagi. "Sekarang rambutku pirang."

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku pergi belanja baju kemarin. Pria- pria menatapku."

"Datanglah ke pesta kami." Desak Sakura, "datang dan biarkan mereka menatapmu."

"Tapi..." Ino kembali diam.

"Ino?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku kambuh? Bagaimana kalau aku mengompol?"

Dada Sakura sesak. "Aku mengonsumsi _Adderall_ , untuk ADHD yang aku idap sejak kecil." Sakura mengakui. "Naruto pernah digigit hewan buas saat kami masih tiga belas tahun dan setelahnya, dia mengira dia berubah menjadi siluman rubah. Dulu dia lari ke hutan dan mengaum setiap bulan purnama. Deidara dari toko komik terobsesi dengan bahan peledak, Tenten hobi mengoleksi senjata tajam..."

Ino tertawa. "Jadi kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa semua temanmu aneh?"

"Aku mencoba mengatakan kalau semua orang punya perbedaan yang mereka tidak akan senang jika orang lain tahu. Dan aku akan meninju siapapun yang berani mengejek perbedaanmu."

"Walaupun Sasuke?" Ino mengejek.

"Bahkan Sasuke sekalipun." Janji Sakura. "Dia memang brengsek, tapi dia tidak sebrengsek itu."

.

.

.

Pesta mereka berjalan dengan sangat sukses. Orangtua Sakura dan Naruto menyewa dua kamar hotel untuk menginap selama mereka liburan di LA. Prediksi Sakura tentang jumlah tamu benar adanya, banyak sekali orang yang datang.

Sakura sangat sibuk sepanjang malam, mengobrol dengan teman lama dan baru, membantu di bar, dan menjadi mak comblang jika diperlukan.

"Neji, ini Tenten. Tenten ini Neji. Neji suka makanan Asia, dan Tenten suka olahraga."

"Iya?" Neji tersenyum, seperti pada malam kencan-berakhir-gagal mereka, Sakura bersorak dalam hati melihat respon kedua sosok di hadapannya. "Kau suka olahraga apa?"

"Apapun, kardio, basket, sepak bola..." Tenten membalas senyumnya.

"Aku juga main basket," Neji mengangguk.

Hanya seperti itu, tugas Sakura pada pasangan ini selesai. Namun ada banyak lagi yang membutuhkannya.

"Hinata, ini Naruto. Naruto, katakan Hai pada Hinata."

Mereka menatap Sakura aneh. "Huh?" respon Naruto pelan. "Kami sudah kenal. Dan kami sedang mengobrol bahkan sebelum kau ke sini."

"Naruto menyukaimu," Sakura memberitahu pada gadis berambut hitam itu. "Dan Hinata menatapmu seperti kau adalah hal terbaik yang ada di ruangan ini." Lanjut Sakura menatap Naruto.

Mereka balik menatap Sakura dengan pandangan seperti baru saja dikhianati, namun Sakura tidak memedulikannya malam ini.

"Selesaikan sendiri setelah ini," perintah Sakura menepuk bahu dua sosok yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya dengan wajah merah.

Sakura meninggalkan pasangan yang sudah kembali _flirting_.

"Hey," panggil Shikamaru, menarik lengan baju Sakura. "Siapa wanita pirang di arah jam delapan?"

Sebenarnya arah jam tujuh. "Ino," kata Sakura sebelum menarik Ino yang sedang mengobrol dengan orangtuanya. "Ini adalah Shikamaru. Shikamaru, ini Ino. Ino suka menonton film, dan Shikamaru suka curiga."

Namun perkenalan singkat dari Sakura sepertinya tidak dibutuhkan, karena saat Shikamaru melihat pergelangan tangan Ino, pria itu sudah menemukan topik pembicaraan mereka sendiri.

"Hey, apa yang di tanganmu itu gelang penanda _epilepsi_?" tanya Shikamaru, seperti itu adalah hal biasa untuk didiskusikan. "Kakakku juga punya epilepsi. Dia pria terkeren yang aku kenal. Banyak hal yang harus dia alami menghadapi orang bodoh yang mengejeknya. Kau pernah dijejali sendok ke mulut saat sedang kambuh?"

"Semacam itu lah," Ino tertawa, sepertinya dia tidak keberatan saat jemari Shikamaru memainkan gelang di tangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan Sakura?"

"Karena salah sambung, ya kan, Sakura?" Ino tersenyum, dan _wow_ , dia memang cantik.

"Dan sejak itu kita selalu teleponan." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Di tengah malam, ada kembang api kejutan di atap gedung. Sakura memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Malam ini sangat menyenangkan," katanya, melihat sekeliling pada Neji dan Tenten yang sedang mengobrol dengan sesekali saling menepuk lengan penuh afeksi. Ino dan Shikamaru yang hanya fokus pada satu sama lain. Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berciuman, lalu langit yang dihujani kembang api. Dia membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa tahun depan, dia juga akan mengalami apa yang mereka alami.

Kini saatnya dia keluar dari kerumunan. Sakura melepaskan balon yang sedari tadi ia pegangi, lepas bersamaan dengan beban di dadanya.

.

.

.

Saat semua orang sudah pergi dan Sakura sedang membersihkan sisa kekacauan di atap, dia terkejut mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

 _Sakura_.

"Jadi kau tahu namaku," sahut Sakura datar.

"Apa kau baik- baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, ini pertama kali Sakura melihat wajahnya tanpa ditutupi kamera sepanjang malam. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak nyaman, menumpukan berat badan dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, seperti setiap kali dia berhadapan dengan Sakura. Seperti dia lebih baik berada di kandang harimau daripada di sini.

"Aku baik- baik saja," Sakura tersenyum lelah.

"Apa kau perlu..." suara Sasuke ragu, tangannya mengayun menunjuk kekacauan di sana.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Ayah akan kembali sebentar lagi. Dia akan membantuku."

Sasuke mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Dengan semua kesibukan menyiapkan pesta, Sakura belum sempat membuat kartu ucapan selamat liburan tahun ini. Sakura memutuskan bahwa belum terlambat untuk mengirimkan _ecard_ untuk orang tuanya dan orangtua Naruto dengan foto mereka saat pesta kemarin. Sayangnya, dia tidak dapat menemukan satu fotopun di ponselnya. Dia tidak mengambil foto sama sekali malam itu. Naruto juga hanya berfoto dengan Hinata.

"Minta saja pada Sasuke," saran Naruto, setelah Sakura melempar ponselnya frustasi ke sofa. "Dia tidak menurunkan kameranya sepanjang malam."

Itu adalah ide yang terlalu bagus untuk Sakura abaikan. Dia bisa menahan beberapa saat canggung dengan Sasuke daripada harus gagal mengirimkan _ecard_ rutin tahunannya. Dengan pemikiran itu, Sakura berjalan menuju apartemen Sasuke. Sakura mengetuk pintu nomor 23 seperti yang Naruto arahkan. Sasuke terlihat amat terkejut melihat sosok yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Hai," sapa Sakura menaikan kotak yang ia jinjing. "Aku bawa _brownies_."

Sasuke menatap kotak itu. "Tidak, terimakasih." Responnya seperti Sakura adalah _sales-girl_ , namun gadis merah muda itu sudah melangkah masuk melewatinya.

"Jadi, aku kebetulan lewat sini," mulai Sakura, tidak mencoba berbohong dengan lebih baik. "Dan aku ingin minta beberapa hasil bidikan kameramu kemarin malam untuk aku salin." Sakura menyapukan pandangannya pada apartemen Sasuke. Tempat Sasuke menghabiskan waktu paling lama.

Sasuke masih menatap pintu, seperti masih berpikir bagaimana Sakura bisa berada di apartemennya. "Aku lupa di mana aku menaruhnya. Dan aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang, aku akan mencarinya nanti..."

Sakura menarik nafas, karena dia merasa sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini. "Sasuke, boleh aku bicara sesuatu?"

Sasuke terlihat tidak yakin sebelum mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau juga sahabat Naruto, dan aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Tidak, jangan mencoba menyangkal." Kata Sakura, saat Sasuke membuka mulut. "Kita tidak pernah akrab, dan aku pikir hal ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Tidak kalau kau terus begini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau kau ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, aku akan menerimanya. Aku baik, sungguh. Tapi aku sudah lelah berusaha sendirian untuk bisa masuk ke dalam hidupmu. Aku tidak ke sini untuk itu. Aku sungguh hanya ingin mendapatkan beberapa gambar ayah dan ibu, Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

Respon Sasuke pada pidato kecil Sakura adalah dengan semakin menenggelamkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Oke, karena sudah cukup jelas,"

"Aku sungguh lupa di mana menyimpan video itu," Sasuke menerangkan, dia bergerak ke hadapan Sakura, mencoba menghalangi Sakura menggeledah lebih jauh. Sakura dengan lincah berjalan memutar menuju meja komputer dan tumpukan CD di atasnya.

"Ini bukan?" Sakura mengayunkan CD di tumpukan paling atas. "CD ini ada tulisan _Pesta Sakura dan Naruto_." Dia memperlihatkan CD itu pada Sasuke."Apa ini videonya?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Seperti dia baru saja menjadi batu. "Mungkin aku mengisinya dengan file yang salah," kata Sasuke putus asa, saat Sakura sudah memasukan CD itu pada pemutar di laptop Sasuke dan membukanya dengan _mouse-pad_. Sakura mendudukan diri di kursi yang tersedia, tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya muncu; di awal video.

Sasuke sudah menghilangkan suara latar video itu dan mengubahnya dengan _Pachelbel's Canon_ , instrumen yang pernah Sakura sebut sebagai kesukaannya. Sakura akan berkomentar tentang itu, namun layar masih menunjukan video dirinya yang sedang tersenyum saat mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tidak tertangkap kamera. Lalu video lain lagi, saat Sakura sedang melihat ke arah kiri lensa, hanya wajahnya, lembut dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kau mengambil gambarku dekat sekali, hidungku terlihat besar." Sakura terkekeh.

Sasuke hanya mendengus aneh, Sakura kembali fokus pada monitor. Kali ini dia sedang menari, lalu minum dari sebuah gelas, lalu menatap kembang api di langit. Ada sepuluh detik _footage_ dirinya yang sedang membersihkan sisa kue dari bibirnya, membuatnya kembali terkekeh. Sakura baru akan berkomentar bahwa dia terlalu banyak makan krim kue malam itu sampai dia pikir tidak bisa makan krim lagi, namun bibirnya kembali tertutup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Karena layar masih menampilkan dirinya, satu lengan merangkul seseorang. Namun Sakura tidak tahu siapa, karena sejak awal hingga sekarang, seluruh layar hanya menampakan...

"Semuanya adalah wajahku." kalimat Sakura terdengar samar.

Sekarang layar menampakan Sakura sedang melambai, memanggil Naruto untuk memberitahu entah apa, dia sudah lupa.

"Iya," bisik Sasuke dari belakang tubuhnya, lalu lebih jelas. "Ya." Dan saat Sakura berbalik untuk menatap pemuda itu, sepasang mata hitamnya sedang menatap layar laptopnya, ekspresi tersiksa menghias wajah tampannya.

Video sedang memutar Sakura yang sedang memainkan pita balon, kepala mendongak melepaskan balon ke langit. Kamera mengikuti pergerakan balon menuju bulan sampai menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Sakura terkejut saat video berakhir dan menatap layar komputer yang menampilkan tombol _play again_ dengan pandangan blur.

"Tapi," kata Sakura pada keheningan kamar Sasuke. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah bicara padaku kecuali harus. Kau selalu bicara pada Naruto." Saat dia menatap Sasuke, pria itu menunduk menatap ujung alas kakinya. "Kau tidak menyukaiku," Sakura bersikeras, wajah Sasuke merengut mendengarnya, seperti perutnya baru saja ditinju.

"Aku rasa videoku tidak begitu membantumu." kata Sasuke, tangannya bergetar menunjuk laptop. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku ada janji... makan siang, jadi..."

"Ini baru jam sepuluh," Sakura memberi tahu.

"Mungkin videonya tidak usah diperlihatkan kepada orang dulu" bahu Sasuke terjatuh. "Itu masih perlu diedit." Sasuke mengelus tengkuk sebelum menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu, lalu berhenti dan berbalik dan akhirnya menatap mata Sakura. "Itu untuk koleksi pribadi. Aku tahu kalau Naruto... aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun tentang perasaanku padamu. Tidak saat aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu."

Sasuke pergi sebelum Sakura sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Sasuke bisa berpikir kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau Sasuke berpikir aku mencintaimu?"

"Karena dia membertahuku. Sasuke mencintaiku." beritahu Sakura dengan sangat percaya diri, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Dan aku mungkin juga mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk mencintaiku karena dia pikir kau juga jatuh cinta padaku, padahal kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Sebenarnya aku bingung apa maksudmu."

Sakura mencoba menjelaskan kejadian tadi pagi pada Naruto.

" _Wow_ ," respon Naruto setelah Sakura selesai bercerita. "Itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Maksudmu, di video itu tidak ada gambarku sama sekali? Satupun tak ada?"

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto keras. "Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura." Kata Naruto simpatik. "Aku sudah pernah katakan, aku tidak membicarakan tentang cinta- cintaan dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya pernah sekali membahas Hinata. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku mencintai seseorang yang memiliki mata indah, kulit putih mulus, tapi aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya karena itu tidak mungkin."

"Bagaimana kau mendeskripsikan Hinata?" Sakura tiba- tiba menegakan tubuhnya.

"Seperti yang baru saja aku bilang."

"Apa kau..." oh sial. "Apa kau menyebutkan namanya? Ciri- ciri yang lebih spesifik? Warna rambut atau warna mata?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Tidak. Aku hanya bilang seseorang... _oh_." Naruto ikut mendudukan diri, "Sakura," dia tersentak. "Kau juga punya mata yang indah."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memicing.

"Kau juga sangat cantik dan kulitmu putih mulus sempuna."

"Kau sedang mengejekku?" umpat Sakura.

"Tidak, sungguh," kata Naruto, mulai tertawa histeris. "Kau dan Sasuke sama- sama bodoh."

"Kau mengejekku sekarang," kata Sakura, saat Naruto masih tertawa memegangi perutnya.

"Yap."

.

.

.

Sakura merasa cemas, tidak tenang, tidak fokus seperti yang biasa ia rasakan ketika tidak mengonsumsi _Adderall_. Bersih- bersih yang ia lakukan di apartemen hanya sedikit membantunya.

Kalau dia mengonfrontasi Sasuke saat dia marah seperti ini, rasanya itu bukan tindakan yang tepat. Sebaiknya dia menunggu beberapa hari untuk mendinginkan kepala, lalu meminta bertemu Sasuke untuk membicarakannya. Melihat apakah mereka bisa mengulanginya dari awal.

Sakura memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu sekarang juga.

Rasanya seperti de javu saat Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, wajahnya menampakan ketidaknyamanan yang sama dengan tadi pagi. Mungkin Sakura sedikit terlalu agresif saat mencoba memasuki apartemen Sasuke kali ini. Itu karena kali ini dia tidak membawa kue untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Naruto tidak mencintaiku," mulai Sakura. "Dia mencintai Hinata, sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Hinata adalah seseorang yang pernah Naruto ceritakan padamu."

Dia bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan Sasuke mencerna kalimatnya sebelum meneruskan. "Kau memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil selama ini. Aku sudah berusaha begitu keras untuk bisa dekat denganmu, tapi kau menolakku setiap kali aku melakukannya. Apa kau tahu betapa menyakitkan semua itu bagiku? Apa kau tahu kau membuatku merasa tidak berguna?"

Sakura terlalu sakit hati untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam dan mungkin akan ia sesali. "Caramu menatapku, seperti aku sangat buruk dan tidak pantas untuk kau ajak mengobrol. Tapi sialnya aku masih tetap menyukaimu, yang aku inginkan hanya agar kau juga menyukaiku. Kau bahkan tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu!"

Sasuke menatapnya putus asa. "Sakura," panggilnya lalu berhenti.

"Apa?" teriak Sakura. "Katakan. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan sekarang, Brengsek."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya dengan kedua tangannya, seperti kata- kata Sakura menyakitinya tidak hanya secara mental tapi juga fisik.

"Apa, Sasuke?" cibir Sakura. "Jujurlah padaku sekali ini saja."

Sasuke menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping tubuh, matanya terpejam.

"Kenapa aku tidak terkejut?" desis Sakura melihat Sasuke hanya diam, melangkah keluar. "Persetan denganmu. Aku harap kau dan hatimu yang sia- sia itu bahagia di akhir tahun ini."

Yap. Bukan ucapan perpisahan terbaiknya.

.

.

.

Terkadang Sakura lelah dengan drama hidupnya. Dia sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepala di pundak Naruto, kelopak matanya berat menatap film liburan favoritnya, _Love Actually_. Apartemen mereka gelap, sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari televisi dan kerlipan lampu hias pohon natal .

"Kau harusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata," gumam Sakura dengan suara serak.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya besok pagi. Dia akan datang ke sini untuk sarapan bersama dengan orang tua kita."

"Tetap saja," kata Sakura, namun tersenyum saat Naruto menaikan kakinya di atas kaki Sakura.

"Kau tahu," Naruto memulai, "Sekarang semuanya masuk akal. Kau tahu tidak kalau Sasuke yang membuatmu bekerja di toko komik? Deidara dan Sasori adalah teman kakak Sasuke. Dia menelepon mereka dan bertanya apakah ada lowongan di sana."

Sakura memang melihat Sasuke mengobrol dengan Sasori di pesta. "Informasi ini mungkin akan lebih berguna kalau kau mengatakannya padaku beberapa bulan lalu, _dude_."

"Maaf,"

"Bukan salahmu."

"Dia bahkan menyimpan semua _notes_ yang kau taruh di kotak makan siang."

Sakura menggeram. "Sudah cukup," pintanya.

Naruto memukulkan kepalanya ke kepala Sakura pelan sebelum berdiri untuk mengambil minuman.

"Biar aku yang buka," kata Sakura saat bel pintu berbunyi.

"Mungkin _carol singers_." Tebak Naruto.

Bukan. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu, dengan lengan penuh dengan kanvas dan sebuah pemutar CD.

Sakura membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sasuke menyuruhnya diam dengan meletakan telunjuk ke bibir.

"Siapa?" teriak Naruto.

 **KATAKAN PADANYA INI CAROL SINGERS** , begitu tulisan di kanvas paling atas yang dipegang Sasuke, dengan huruf besar dan tebal.

"Carol singers," jawab Sakura juga berteriak.

"Ya kan. Berikan satu dolar supaya mereka pergi." Kata Naruto sebelum mengeraskan kembali _volume_ televisi.

Sasuke meletakan pemutar CD di lantai dan menekan tombol _play_. _Jingle bell_ mulai terdengar pelan. Sasuke kemudian mundur dan meletakan kanvas pertamanya. Kanvas dibawahnya bertulisan,

 **KALAU AKU BERUNTUNG TAHUN DEPAN**

Dia kembali membalikan kanvas.

 **KAU AKAN MEMAAFKAN SIKAP BODOH DAN BRENGSEKKU**

Sakura membacanya dan menatap Sasuke yang menampakan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Senyum pertama yang ia berikan untuk Sakura.

 **TAPI UNTUK SEKARANG, IZINKAN AKU MENGATAKAN**

Sakura membuka mulut untuk membantunya bernafas lebih baik. Karena Sakura akan...

 **TANPA BERHARAP ATAUPUN AGENDA**

...mati. Dia akan mati karena tidak bisa bernafas...

 **KARENA SEKARANG ADALAH MALAM TAHUN BARU**

Sakura tidak bisa bernafas

 **(DAN SAAT TAHUN BARU, KAU MENGATAKAN YANG SEJUJURNYA)**

Sakura mencengkeram dadanya.

 **MENURUTKU, KAU SEMPURNA**

Sasuke tidak memalingkan wajah dari Sakura sepanjang presentasi kanvasnya, wajahnya sungguh- sunguh. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya kali ini. Jantungnya berdegup di telinganya, perutnya menari, kakinya mungkin sedikit bergetar.

Kali ini Sasuke membiarkan kanvas itu sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Cukup lama untuk dapat Sakura baca berulang kali. Sampai dia bisa mempercayainya.

 **DAN HATIKU YANG SIA-SIA INI, AKAN MENCINTAIMU**

Sakura menunduk karena tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

 **SAMPAI KAU TERLIHAT SEPERTI INI**

Kanvas selanjutnya menampakan gambar tengkorak.

Sakura tertawa pelan, Sasuke balas tersenyum, seperti yang selama ini Sakura harapkan.

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU**

Itu adalah kanvas terakhir, dan Sakura tidak siap untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

"Selamat tahun baru," bisiknya, mengigit bibir untuk menahan diri.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua jempolnya lalu menunduk untuk mengambil CD Playernya, seperti akan pergi.

Dan Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya.

Sakura berlari memeluk Sasuke begitu cepat sampai CD Player Sasuke jatuh ke tanah dan pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung.

"Aku beritahu, ya," kata Sakura di telinga Sasuke. "Jangan ragu- ragu."

Lengan Sasuke melingkari tubuh Sakura, memeluk Sakura sangat erat sampai tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aku tidak tahu," bisiknya di rambut Sakura. "Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu. Dan aku bersyukur karena aku tidak tahu. Kalau saja aku tahu kalau kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama dan kita tidak bisa bersama, aku pasti akan lebih tersiksa. Sial, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah... kau sangat..."

"Kau memang bodoh," kata Sakura, kepalanya menyandar di bahu Sasuke, dia tersenyum menatap kegelapan malam. Sasuke harus lebih sering menuangkan perasaanya di kanvas, karena itu lebih mudah dibaca. "Dan demi kebahagiaan semuanya, aku resmi mengakhiri semua drama ini malam ini. Kita mulai lembaran baru."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama mereka seperti ini, dia hanya tahu kalau dia belum ingin melepaskan Sasuke. Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya, namun tidak masalah, karena selanjutnya Sasuke menunduk agar dapat menciumnya.

Inilah sempurna.

"Kalian berdua menggelikan," kata Naruto dari belakang mereka seteleh entah berapa lama mereka saling memagut bibir. Walau Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura, dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Malahan semakin mengerat, seperti Naruto mungkin memang mencintai Sakura dan kini Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Aku pergi ke tempat Hinata. Jangan lupa orang tua kita akan datang pagi- pagi. Begitu juga aku dan kekasihku. Aku harap kalian sudah berpakaian saat itu."

"Oke," Sakura mengangguk. "Kami memang akan masuk sekarang. Sasuke memberikan hadiah tahun baru untukku. Mau coba tebak apa? Aku beri _clue_ ; hadiahnya terbungkus baju dan keras—"

"Sakura, aku tidak mau dengar!" teriak Naruto menutupi telinganya sebelum berlari pergi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, jantungnya masih serasa terbang melihat ekspresi terbius di wajah Sasuke saat melihat wajahnya. "Kau tidak boleh mengambil video _creepy_ tentang aku seperti itu lagi."

"Masa bodoh," kata Sasuke, "Aku akan lakukan apa yang aku mau."

Sasuke menunduk dan menekan dahi mereka. "Kita harus masuk sekarang. Hadiahmu sudah tidak sabar."

Sakura mendengus dan menekan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, dan _wow_ , Sasuke tidak bercanda. "Oh, kau benar. Aku bisa merasakan hadiahku sudah siap."

"Ya Tuhan," erang Sasuke lalu mencium Sakura lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih kuat, lebih banyak lidah dan lebih intens.

"Oh, Sasuke," panggil Sakura dengan nada mengejek saat mereka berhenti berciuman. "Bawa aku ke dalam, binasakan aku dengan gairahmu." Katanya mengutip buku klasik kesukaan Sasuke.

"Apapun yang kau mau, Sakura" Sasuke melanjutkan kutipan itu.

.

.

.

"Rambutmu kenapa?" tanya ayah Sakura keesokan harinya.

Sakura mengedikan bahu dan menyisir rambutnya yang masih berantakan. "Ayah dan ibu tidak membawa suntikan kuda atau pencabut gigi, kan? Karena ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian berdua." Lanjutnya menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

.

.

.

 **End**.

.

.

.

 **A. N** : ADHD: Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder; ganguan pada perkembangan otak yang menyebabkan penderitanya menjadi hiperaktif, impulsif, dan susah memusatkan perhatian.

Carol singer: sekumpulan orang yang menyanyi dari rumah ke rumah saat natal.

 **A. N. N:** Another story in only a couple of days. Aren't y'all excited?

Berhubung Eve masih dalam mood liburan, jadi Eve menahan fic yang udah ready-to-publish dan malah posting fic yang cuma aku ketik dua hari ini. *selain itu ada sekitar enam oneshot yang Eve masih bingung di ending—mungkin akan berakhir di _recycle bin_ hufft*

Untuk kalian yang suka dengan film Love Actually, ini semacam AU versi Eve, *karena kisah ini adalah favorit Eve dan Eve ga puas dengan open ending di cerita aslinya mehehehe*

Kalian paling suka kisah yang mana?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
